Kurusu House
The Kurusu House is the primary location where the Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls series occurs. Located within Asaka city, the Kurusu House is the home residence of the Kurusu family, or more particularly the home residence of Kimihito Kurusu as his parents seldom live at the address due to their careers causing them to travel abroad. History Originally a typical large, modern Japanese home, since Kimihito became involved with the Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill's cultural exchange program, the house has been renovated multiple times to cater for the needs of it's various liminal house guests. These renovations include widened hallways and enlarged bath and toilet facilities to cater for Lamia and Centaur bodies as well as the establishment of an indoor pool to cater for Mermaids. Following an incident where the house's attic collapsed into the floor below, the house's occupants were forced to go on a vacation while the necessary repairs were carried out. Presumably made during these repairs, Meroune's Mother had several "extensions" made to Meroune's room; including an extended basement level accessed through her swimming pool. These "extensions" also included remote control for all of the house's systems (including air ventilation, door locks and alarms) and a security feature which, when activated, encases the house within a transparent, water-tight, tank and floods the entire premises in water. This security feature was activated when the house became inundated with Matango spores, as purging the entire structure with water was thought to be the quickest and safest way to wash away the spores. The house was returned to normal without any notable damages shortly after the incident. Layout *The house is divided into separate rooms in a typically western architectural layout. *There is possibly an additional guest bedroom that has yet to be shown that was used by Miia's Mother during her visit. ;1st Floor : *' :' The main entrance, where guests and residents leave their shoes before stepping into the entrance foyer. From here various doors leading from the foyer lead to different rooms in the house, in addition a staircase facing the entrance door leads directly up to the second floor. The residential phone is located on a table in the foyer. *'Dining Room and Kitchen:' From the genkan/entrance foyer the dining area is accessible behind the door on the immediate left. The dining room also contains the kitchen area. In the manga, the kitchen is a typical one-wall design with the sink, range and refrigerator facing the dining area, however, in the anime the kitchen is of a G-shape design; possessing an additional peninsula bench space positioned between the kitchen and the dining area. *'Living Room:' From the genkan/entrance foyer, the living room is accessible behind the second door along the left wall. The most commonly seen location in the house, it contains an L-shape couch, a coffee table and around one/two (the number varies) single-seat couches. With sliding doors that allow access to the yard, the room also serves as the residential reception area for guests. *'Laundry and Bathroom:' Accessed at the end of the hallway leading from the genkan/entrance foyer, the laundry is a comparatively small room that occupants pass through to access the bathroom, which includes a that has been enlarged to accommodate extra-species houseguests. Residents typically unclothe in the laundry (placing their clothes in a hamper to be washed) and then enter the bathroom to bathe. At some point after Rachnera's arrival the bathroom was refurbished further to cater to each of the new homestayers' needs; with a cold bath for Meroune and a shallow pool for Suu, in addition to the large bath already established. *'Toilet:' A singular room containing a western-style toilet modified to accommodate to extra-species anatomies. *' :' A small room that seemed to serve as the house's original reception area for guests. Completely designed in Japanese architectural style, the room possessed mats and doors. It is possible that this room was later converted to serve as Centorea Shianus' room. ;2nd Floor : *'Deck:' An open-air roof deck often used to air out laundry. Tenant Rooms ;Kimihito’s Room : Kimihito Kurusu's room is located on the second floor and is a typical bedroom in western style. This room was destroyed when the floor of the attic collapsed, but it has since been repaired. ;Miia’s Room : Miia's room is a typical westernized room with large windows and bright decorations. While she possesses a bed of her own, Miia habitually sneaks into Kurusu's room to sleep with him. Located on the second floor, her room is behind the door on the immediate right of the stairway. ;Papi’s Room : Papi’s room is dominated by her overly plush bed, with various pillows having been nestled at various corners of the room. Located on the second floor with direct access to the balcony, Suu also seems to reside in this room due to the presence of a kiddie pool presumably left for her to rest within. ;Centorea’s Room : Centorea Shianus' room is noted to be the only one decorated in traditional Japanese style. As Centaurs do not need beds to sleep on, Centorea chose to cover the floor with tatami mats instead of carpet and opted to decorate the entire room in Japanese style. Centorea also has her armour and weapons on display in her room. She also stores her recently-acquired saddle on a rack here. ;Meroune’s Room : Meroune Lorelei’s room is a custom indoor pool located near the bathroom on the first floor. The pool is 15 meters deep, with its own filtration system. The water temperature is apparently kept warm enough for humans, but just a bit too cold for lamias. It also has a closet where she keeps her clothes. Her mother later had some extensions made to her daughter's room, having several basement floors built below her daughter's pool so that she could have living quarters more befitting her status as a princess. ;Rachnera’s Room : Rachnera Arachnera's room is located in the house's attic. Accessed via a pulldown ladder on the second floor, Rachnera keeps various artworks on the room's ceiling and prefers to sleep on hammocks instead of a typical bed; although she does seem to have one. She also has a spinning wheel here presumably to spin her threads for unknown uses. The room is directly above Kimihito’s room. The floor of this room once collapsed, but has since been repaired. ;Lala’s Room : Lala's room has yet to be shown. Gallery File:KimihitoHouse1.png File:KimihitoHouse2.png File:KimihitoHouse3.png File:KimihitoHouse4.png File:KimihitoHouse5.png File:KimihitoHouse6.png File:KimihitoHouse7.png File:KimihitoHouse8.png File:KimihitoHouse9.png File:KimihitoHouse10.png File:KimihitoHouse11.png File:KimihitoHouse13.png File:KimihitoHouse14.png File:KimihitoHouse15.png File:KimihitoHouse16.png File:KimihitoHouse17.png File:KimihitoHouse18.png File:KimihitoHouse19.png File:KimihitoHouse20.png File:KimihitoHouse25.png File:KimihitoHouse26.png File:KimihitoHouse27.png File:KimihitoHouse28.png File:KimihitoHouse30.png File:KimihitoHouse31.png File:KimihitoHouse32.png File:Address_kurusu.jpg MerouneBasementRoom.png AnimeAirconditionRemoteDesign.png AnimeKurusuHouseProps.jpg File:AnimeKurusuHouse1.png File:LiveVideoMiia12.png File:AnimeKurusuHouse2.png File:AnimeKurusuHouse3.png File:AnimeKurusuHouse4.png File:LiveVideoMiia10.png File:LiveVideoMiia16.png File:LiveVideoCentorea2.png File:AnimeHouseRoof.png File:AnimeKurusuHouse5.png File:AnimeKurusuHouse6.png File:AnimeKurusuHouse7.png File:AnimeKurusuHouse8.png File:Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou Species 1 Everyday Life with a Lamia151.jpg File:AnimeKurusuHouse9.png File:AnimeKurusuHouse10.png File:AnimeKurusuHouse11.png File:LiveVideoMeroune2.png File:AnimeMerosNewRoom.png File:LiveVideoCentorea14.png File:LiveVideoSuu11.png File:LiveVideoSuu16.png File:AnimeKurusuHouse13.png File:AnimeMiiaArrival3.png File:AnimeSmithKimihitoKitchen1.png File:AnimeKasegiFilm4.png File:AnimeKasegiFilm5.png File:AnimeKasegiFilm6.png Other Appearances ''Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Online'' The Kurusu House appears as the player's home in Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Online. The house also serves as the starting point for every Outing Map. File:GameTitleScreen.png Trivia *The location's full address is 6-6-6 Monsutā, Asaka, Saitama (埼玉県朝霞市紋星町6-6-6 Saitama-ken Asaka-shi Monsutā-chō 6-6-6). *The house seems to be riddled with hidden cameras that were possibly placed during the house's various renovations. It is unknown whether they were placed for security reasons for the host family or for documentation purposes of the various liminal house stayers. It is revealed that the house's occupants do know about the cameras but do not seem to mind their existence. *Both the lounge and dining rooms possess large television sets. *Possibly due to her own horse fur, Centorea's room reportedly "smells like a barn" according to Ren Kunanzuki. *Despite numerous remodeling ventures, the outside of the house never seems to change. *At various times, the liminal girls cause property destruction in the form of breaking down doors/windows and walls. It is presumed that repair costs are covered and carried out by the same House Stay program that oversees the renovations. *Due to her poikilothermic nature, Miia keeps the house's reverse-cycle heater at 34 degrees. Category:Locations